


Skunk In Love

by GoringWriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, SO MUCH FLUFF, all the fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Barry finds a hurt skunk and brings it home to his husbands?The Answer: SO MUCH FLUFFBased on a discussion in the Flash Trash discord channel.





	Skunk In Love

“Scarlet, what exactly is that thing in your arms?” Len says taking a step back and away from Barry and the black and white bundle in his arms.

“Lenny, I found him on the side of the rode, I think he was hit by a car or something,” Barry says and Len takes another step away.

“Scarlet, I love you, but put that thing back where it came from or so help me I will turn it into an ice sculpture,” Len says staring at the creature and pulling his sweater up to block his nose dramatically.

“But Leeeeeeenny! He needs me,” Barry says looking at him and Len wrinkles his nose.

“And you’re going to need a bath,” Len says as Mick comes in from the garden.

“What’s that?” Mick asks taking a couple steps closer to their husband and the animal in his arms and his eyes widen when he sees what it is.

“He needs help Micky,” Barry says.

“Hey, relax Lightning Bug, we’ll fix him up nicely. Come on I just stocked up on some medical supplies. Let’s see what we can do,” Mick says and takes the small animal into his arms.

“I do not want that...that...Skunk, in the house!” Len says glaring.

“Come on Lenny! Flower needs help!” Barry pleads.

“You did not seriously just name that thing after the skunk in Bambi did you?” Len asks.

“Yeah, so? You don’t like him so you don’t get a say in his name,” Barry says.

“Scarlet, that is not a pet it is a wild animal, and what do we know about caring for it?” Len asks following them as they place a blanket over the kitchen table and lay the skunk on top of it and Mick gives them all face masks so they can’t smell anything. 

“Come on Lenny, please. I’ll scrub the house down after this and I’ll scrub the three of us,” Barry says making that face. The one Len is powerless to refuse. 

“Fine, but it stays as far away from me as possible, do you understand Barry? And as soon as it’s healed we return it to the wild and be careful, do not let it get too used to humans otherwise it won’t survive in the wild,” Len says.

“Lenny, It has a name. Isn’t that right Flower,” Mick says smiling at him and Len rolls his eyes,

“Fine, but remember what I said you two,” Len says and calls Hartley and asks him to pick up some hydrogen peroxide, some baking soda, and some dish soap.

“Hart, what do you know about skunks?” Len asks.

“Besides the obvious?” Hartley asks.

“Yes what do they eat and why hasn’t it sprayed us yet?” Len asks.

“They eat anything including garbage, but maybe some kind of berries will be best for it...Has Barry named it yet?”

“Yeah Flower,” Len mutters.

“I’m not even surprised...anyway they eat berries, nuts, grasses and roots along with worms and other bugs, so maybe let Flower run around in Mick’s garden sometimes for some nice exercise and live treats. As for the spray, it could be too young to spray or it could be a domestic skunk that had its glands removed,” Hartley says.

“Is there a way to tell if the glands have been removed?” Len asks clutching his phone because if it’s a pet he may be able to return it.

“Yeah, check under its tail, the glands are highly visible next to the...um...ahem. Anyway, I can do a bit of research and let you know when I stop by,” Hartley says and hangs up. Len puts his phone away and goes to check on Barry and Mick.

“Stop squirming,” Barry pouts at Mick, a wipe in his hands.

“I’m not the one squirming. Flower doesn’t seem like he wants to be held,” Mick says put finally gets him to calm down enough for Barry to wipe and dress the wound.

“Hartley said it...I mean Flower might be a pet skunk and that’s why it hasn’t sprayed anyone yet,” Len says gingerly lifting up Flower’s tail, which the skunk does not like, if the squirming and scratching is any indication. Len manages to get the tail lifted and he doesn’t see anything that he could describe as a gland.

“No glands, that means he’s someone’s pet Scarlet. So, don’t either of you go getting attached to him,” Len says but can see his warning has fallen on deaf ears as Barry is kissing the top of Flower’s head.

“How’d he end up injured then?” Mick grunts out running his fingers over Flower’s stomach soothingly.

“Maybe he jumped out of a car by accident and there’s a family desperately searching for him,” Len says and Barry quickly zooms off.

“Please tell me that he isn’t going to go door to door across the entire region asking people if they lost a skunk near Central City...wait no, that’s exactly something Barry would do,” Len sighs and Mick goes out to get some berries for Flower. Leaving Len alone with their new houseguest.

“Look, I’m sure you are a perfectly respectable skunk. I just don’t think our lifestyle allows for the care and responsibility of a pet of any species,” Len says when Flower stares at him with his tiny eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. That’s the one Barry uses,” Len says and quickly stops talking when he hears Mick coming back inside.Len leans against the counter as Mick begins hand feeding Flower.

“Hey Cold, I got what you asked for and some other stuff you are going to need,” Hartley says handing the shopping back to Len and Len stares.

“Is that a litter box?”

“Yeah. Pet skunks are like cats it’s a hit or miss with love and attention or aloofness. Now, I will perform a double check of the glands and we can officially declare this a domestic skunk,” Hartley says lifting the tail and frowning a little.

“What?” Len asks keeping the worry out of his voice.

“Whoever removed the glands either ran into complications during or they weren’t well trained. There’s too much scarring around the area,” Hartley says just as Barry zooms in and wraps himself in Len’s arms.

“What’s wrong Scarlet?” Len asks.

“Those people were so mean! They said that Flower wasn’t worth the money they paid and would still have to pay,” Barry says and Hartley gives Flower’s head a soft pat. Len starts to feel a little bad for the critter. 

“Did they throw him out of the car?” Mick asks, well more like growls.

“No, they left him on the side of the road with a little bit of wood. They figured they’d return him to the wild and he could live in his natural habitat since no one wanted to buy him because of the scars,” Barry says.

“Without his glands he wouldn’t last out in the wild. Odor is its main defense. Without it he’s easy to eat,” Hartley says.

“How horrible!” Barry wails and presses his face to Len’s chest. Len rubs his back soothingly.

“Calm down Scarlet, we’ll find him a good home,” Len says and Barry kisses him.

“Thank you Lenny. But can we let him heal first. I don’t want to put too much strain on his body while he’s healing,” Barry says and Len nods deciding that his refusing will just mean that Barry will be mad at him, and he doesn’t want that. A mad Barry is a disappointed puppy Barry and Len is too old to deal with that look.

“You’re one of the best husbands ever,” Barry says and then kisses him and Mick so they’ll know who the other best is.

XXXXX

“Lenny! I’m heading to the store can you watch Flower?” Mick asks and comes in with the skunk in it’s makeshift bed.

“Yeah, put it on the couch,” Len says but Mick plops it on his lap and Len squirms as it’s nose pokes his stomach.

“Mick!” Len says but Mick is already out the door and Len huffs and looks down as Flower squirms a little nervous.

“Hey little guy relax, I won’t hurt you,” Len says and runs his fingers through it’s fur and the skunk wiggles closer and Len smiles softly and keeps petting him, the TV forgotten until he sees a set of familiar animation work.

“Come on Flower, you’ll like this,” Len says and they snuggle down to watch Bambi.

“Lenny, we’re home!” Barry calls and he and Mick fall quiet when they look on the couch. Len is there laying curled up around Flower. Both of them are asleep, and Len has a hand stretched out and resting on Flower. Barry smiles and takes a picture before he and Mick head back outside to give the two more time to bond. 

When they come back in the second time Len is sitting on the couch and feeding Flower some berries.

“This changes nothing,” Len says scratching Flower’s head.

“Sure it doesn’t, Boss,” Mick says and Barry cuddles both Len and Flower.

“Scarlet, have you found a family for him yet?” Len asks.

“No. Everyone either can’t afford him or they want a respectable pet like a cat or dog,” Barry says pouting for effect, the truth is he hadn’t been looking. He’d hoped Flower and Len would have bonded enough for Len to want to keep him. 

“Don’t worry Scarlet, we’ll find him the perfect home,” Len says and kisses his cheek. Barry smiles but isn’t too sure about that. Who’d be a better family for him than them.

XXX

“Thanks for helping with this Hart. I’d ask Barry but this is his birthday surprise,” Len says looking through the selection of collars. 

“Hey, if you want something done right call in the expert and I’m the expert on rodents,” Hartley says and takes one out of Len’s hand.

“This company uses too many chemicals in their collars, they’re fine for dogs and cats, but skunks are different,” Hartley says and picks up a collar with tiny skunks as a design and hands it to Len who nods and they go and get the tag engraved as well as some toys and a nice new bed, so he has somewhere to sleep besides the nest of blankets they made for him while he was healing. Something at the counter catches Len’s eye and he quickly adds it to his stuff.

“So, how is Flower?” Hartley asks helping Len load the stuff into his car.

“He’s fully healed and Barry’s been moping around because he’s looking for a family for him. 

“Let me guess. The look on his face is half sad puppy and half pouty,” Hartley says and Len nods and they take the stuff home and they set it up while Barry’s at work.

“Happy Birthday Scarlet,” Len says and kisses him then hands Flower to him.

“Flower Rory-Snart-Allen...Len, are you...is this...real?” Barry asks.

“I hope it’s real otherwise Mick’ll have to burn down that cheating pet shop...oomph,” Len says as he suddenly has an armful of happy speedster and squirming skunk.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Barry says kissing Len until he can’t breathe and then stepping away and hugging Flower to his chest and kissing his head.

“You’re part of the family now Flower,” Barry says and they all sit down and have cake, even Flower who Mick made a tiny cake of fruit for. Len smiles at how happy Barry looks, he looks almost as happy as he was at their wedding.

“I’ll take out the trash Mick, you get Barry into bed,” Len says as Mick peels the sleeping speedster off of the couch. Barry had crashed halfway into their birthday movie marathon. Len takes the trash out and then hangs the sign out and places it on the gate. 

The moonlight hits it perfectly and Len reads it quickly, Beware of Skunk, with a little Pepe Le Pew on it blowing a kiss. Len chuckles and crawls into bed with his two amazing husbands and their new pet. 

“Welcome to the family Flower,” Len whispers and holds Barry tighter.

XXX

Len honestly thought that Barry was going to have a problem with the sign. But it was actually Mick.

“Mick, why’d you take my sign down?” Len asks crossing his arms and glaring at him.

“It was a matter of life and death Lenny!”

“Really?” 

“Yes, I’ll die without my Thin Mints and Thanks-A-Lots,” Mick says.

“What?” Len asks thoroughly confused.

“Your sign scared away the Girl Scouts selling cookies,” Mick says and Len sighs.

“Don’t they have booths or something outside places now or something?” Len asks.

“Yes, but the ones that come to the door are cool. I like watching them try to con me into buying more and more cookies. It’s like watching you the first time you stole my wallet. It gives me a little notalgia,” Mick says as a blush colors his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Mick, I didn’t know,” Len says.

“It’s okay Lenny, you’re not a mind reader. Anyway, I found out the sales schedule for door to door so we can rehang the sign when it’s over,” Mick says and Len gives him a kiss as their doorbell rings.

“That might be a girl scout,” Mick says excitedly and they go to the door to find a man standing there in a suit and holding a book.

“Good afternoon gentlemen, do you have a few minutes to talk about our lord and...SKUNK!” The man says and takes off causing Mick and Len to fall into hysterical laughter and shut the door. Flower looks at them, and then back at the door, and then back at his weird owners.

“Good boy, Flower,” Len says petting him and Mick lets him into the the garden to run around as a special little treat.

“Yeah, the sign definitely has its merits...except when it comes to Girl Scout Cookies,” Mick says and kisses Len and when Barry comes home from work he finds Mick and Len curled up watching movie with Flower draped drowsily over their laps and Barry smiles and sits with them. 

He can’t believe this is his life, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
